


Sex Tape (Day 10)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Bucky is going away to college and Peter just knows that he's going to miss his boyfriend something terrible. But he might have a solution.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Kudos: 51
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Sex Tape (Day 10)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 10 prompt: ~~Never Have I Ever~~ | **Sex Tape** | ~~Dream Sharing~~ | ~~But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down~~
> 
> Well. This fic is a day late because I could not get the prompt I'd originally chosen to behave. I was planning to do Dream Sharing but I couldn't get it under the 500 word count limit and still convey the story I wanted to tell. So, that one might become a slightly longer fic that I post some other time. In the meantime, have some no actual sex Sex Tape fic. Also, Peter and Bucky have both just finished their senior year at high school. They are both 18. No under age shenanigans going on here.

“Bucky,” Peter said from his place on his boyfriend’s lap where they were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. “Before you go off to college, will you do something for me?”

“Sure, babe,” Bucky said, dropping a soft kiss on Peter’s shoulder. “Anything you want.” He reached for the bowl of popcorn on the adjacent couch cushion and grabbed a handful. “What do you want me to do?” he asked, before placing several pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

“Make me a sex tape?”

Bucky choked on the popcorn and began coughing frantically, shoving Peter off his lap in his attempt to dislodge the corn from his airway. Several minutes of coughing and a large glass of water later, he looked at Peter, incredulity still written on his face.

“What did you want me to do?”

Peter covered his face with his hands. “Just forget about it. Don’t worry. It’s just a stupid idea I had.”

Bucky pried Peter’s hands away from his face, dropping little kisses on the red cheeks he found underneath. “Hey, no. No need to be embarrassed in front of me. If a sex tape is what you want, a sex tape is what you’ll get. I just wanna know WHY you want a sex tape from me.”

Peter sighed. “It’s kinda silly, and yet it’s been bothering me.”

Bucky nudged Peter a few minutes later when Peter hadn’t said anything more. “And?”

Peter sighed again and folded his hands in his lap, shifting around so he was sitting sideways and facing Bucky. “It’s just. You’ll be there, right? And I’ll be here.” As Bucky began to cut in, Peter hurried on. “And I know we can Skype and there’ll be the odd weekend visit and trips home for holidays and things. And I know I won’t die through lack of contact with your peen.” Bucky grinned at Peter’s nickname for his dick. “But I guess I want something for when we can’t Skype, and I can’t get in touch with you and there’re no visits home on the near horizon and I’m dying from missing you.”

Bucky took a few moments to think this over. “This is actually a great idea, babe. I could have a copy too. When did you want us to film this?”

“Oh, no, I don’t want it to be of us together. I don’t want to be distracted from you by mentally criticising what I look like during sex. I want a solo thing. Like they do in porn. You, looking into the camera, jacking yourself off, and talking to me as if I’m right there in front of you and you’re telling me all the naughty things you plan to do to me shortly.”

Bucky let out a soft groan. “Oh, yeah, babe. That sounds totally hot. But you gotta do one for me too, OK? Something to keep me warm at night.”

Peter blushed and grinned. “Yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
